


The first word

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: This Could Be Heaven [3]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: It's Bucky 100th's birthday and baby James has a little surprise for him.





	The first word

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that one in celebration of Bucky's 100th birthday.

 

“A little more on the right”, I tell Sam, perched on a ladder, holding a banner saying ‘Happy 100 birthday Bucky’.  
  
“Tell me that’s in the right place now”, he says. “I’m doing that for the seventh time, why didn’t you asked Steve to help you ?”  
  
“Because we needed someone to take Bucky outside of the tower time we’re preparing the party.”  
  
“Why it shouldn’t be me ?”  
  
“You see yourself spending an entire day with my husband without having any argument ?”  
  
“No, no you’re right”, he states. “But please tell me now that it’s in the good place.”  
  
“That’s perfect !”, I answer him. “You can come back on the dry land bird man.”  
  
He comes down the ladder and walks to me, observing his work.  
  
“Yep, that’s perfect ! I’m sure that Barnes is going to love it.”  
  
“I also baked a chocolate fondant, that’s his favorite.”  
  
“You’re too good to be true, why didn’t I banged you instead of Barnes, you could have been my wife and the mother of my child.”  
  
“It wouldn’t have work out Sam. I love you, you know that, but you’re a brother to me, like Steve or Tony.”  
  
“I know and that’s sad”, he adds with a chuckle, before exiting.  
  
Turning to the table, I start to put the tablecloth in order to set the table, when a soft giggle rings behind me. I put down the plates on the wooden surface, along with the cutlery before turning around and see that James is in Wanda’s arms, Vision standing next to them.  
  
“We stepped next to his room, and we heard him jibber-jabber, so I took him out of bed.”  
  
“That’s okay Wanda, you don’t need to justify why you’re holding him, I know that little man loves to have everyone in the tower’s attention, don’t you James ?”, I ask, holding my arms to my son who immediately buries his face in the crook of my neck, his soft brown hair tickling my skin.  
  
“Do you need some help ? I mean to finish”, Wanda asks.  
  
“Well, there’s just the plates to settle with the forks and the glasses. I’d like to give James his afternoon snack if it doesn’t disturb you.”  
  
“No, we’re going to do it for you”, Wanda says. “Aren’t we, Vis ?”  
  
“Yes, we are doing it”, Vision states.  
  
“Thanks guys”, I tell them.  
  
While I’m feeding James with some biscuits and juices, Wanda and Vision finish to set the table, when my son starts to babble again, showing the installations I’ve made with Sam earlier.  
  
“What is it baby ? I get it, it’s full of colors, you like it ? You know what is it for ?”, I ask him, watching him applause and babble more. “You know sweetheart, today is a special day. It’s your daddy’s birthday, he’s one hundred today. Yep, daddy is seventy years older than mommy, but when you’ll be old enough, we will explain to you why. Your dad’s story is really complicated, but one sure is obvious, he loves us very much. That’s why we are organizing that, because we love your daddy very much”, I add, rubbing my nose against his, hearing him giggling again.  
  
“Daddy !”, he suddenly says, making Wanda and Vision stop in their actions and my eyes growing wide.  
  
“What, what did you say ?”  
  
“Daddy !! Daddy !!!”, James repeats, proud of himself.  
  
“Oh my god, that’s his first word”, I exclaim.  
  
“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy”, James continues to say clapping his hands.  
  
“Bucky is gonna be so happy”, Wanda says. “His son’s first word and for him on his birthday.”  
  
I’m trying to hold my tears while smiling, thinking that everything is actually perfect.  
  
A few hours later, Steve brings Bucky back at the tower, and we’re all reunited in the common room screaming 'surprise, happy birthday’, when Steve switches the light on. The whole team is here, Thor came from Asgard for the occasion and I told him not to bring his Asgardian liquor to avoid another situation like Bucky and I the last time we had a big party, even if all it brings to me is happiness. Tony also invited some employees of the tower, doctor Cho and a few people he knows. Bucky comes to James and me.  
  
“Are you the one who organized that ?”, he asks me before pecking my lips and kissing James’ forehead.  
  
“Guilty as charged”, I answer him. “Do you like it ?”, I question him.  
  
“I love it, thanks doll.”  
  
“I have another surprise for you”, I tell him. “James, look who’s here my darling”, I say to my son, who finally looks up at his father.  
  
“Daddy ! Daddy”, he happily shouts extending his arms to Bucky.  
  
“Did he just ?”, Bucky asks me, his mouth hanging open, tears in his gorgeous eyes.  
  
“Yes”, I nod. “He didn’t stop saying that since the moment he woke up from his nap.”  
  
“Daddy, daddy”, James chants, extremely proud of the only word he knows.  
  
“Okay guys, maybe if the love birds and the baby bird are ready, I propose that we start to eat and drink and to party”, Tony’s voice suddenly rise.  
  
Everyone start to eat, drink and party, picking by themselves the food Wanda and I put on the tables barely one hour ago while Vision was trying to entertain James. Bucky receives wishes from everybody, even people he doesn’t know whilst we are standing in a corner, his metal hand on my hip, James perched on his right arm, babbling to the guests and repeating from time to time his new favorite word. Then, it was time for the cake, the one I baked and several Tony ordered, because as he invited a lot of unexpected people, there was not enough food and cake. Bucky is sitting on a chair in front of a little table where I’m about to put down my homemade chocolate cake with a big '100’ on it, James on his knees.  
  
“Make a wish old man”, Sam shouts when Bucky takes a breath to blow the candles. “I totally know what I would wish for”, he adds glancing at me with a thumb up.  
  
“I already have all I could wish for, thanks bird man”, Bucky answers him, taking my hand, before I bend down to kiss his lips.  
  
Bucky blows the candles and closes his eyes at the moment he does it. I know he’s making a wish anyways and at the second the candles are turned off, loud cheers are heard in the room and a few presents pops from almost nowhere.  
  
“This is the last one”, I announce a few minutes later, after my husband had open more or less useful presents. “I hope you’ll love it”, I add, putting down a square box in front of him. “Happy birthday baby.”  
  
He opens it very slowly, and discovers a brown photo book that he carefully take out of the box. Then, he opens it and flips the pages one by one discovering different pictures of him, his parents, his sisters, Steve, some from the Howling Commandos and to finish, some from me and James, along with pictures of the three of us, with empty spots for the moments to come.  
  
“Y/N, this is amazing. Where did you found all of those, doll ?”, he asks, standing up before pulling me in a tight hug.  
  
“Well, I searched for a long time, Steve helped me and so does Tony, and I asked Rebecca. She had old pictures of the Barnes’ family in her stuff at the old people home, so I borrowed some to replicate them and here they are. Do you love it ?”  
  
“That’s the best present I’ve ever had”, he replies, capturing my lips along with his.  
  
“That’s not the only present you’re gonna have tonight Sergeant”, I whisper against his mouth.  
  
“What’s the other one ? Can I have it now ?”, he questions me, excited as a child.  
  
“That’s not the kind of present I can give you in front of everybody”, I answer him with a smirk on my face.  
  
“How long will I have to wait for it ?”  
  
“Not so long, I think Tony is actually going to quick all the guests out in a little while, then, I’m gonna put James in bed”, I add, looking over my shoulder to see my son in the arms of his godfather, “and after that, you’ll have all the pleasure to unwrap your present”, I finish, making his hands slide from my hips to my sides, up and down.  
  
And as if I was right, Tony starts to make people leave not even an hour later, thanking them all for coming to the party. Then, he said that cleaning could wait for the morning, letting all of us reaching our own rooms. Once upstairs, Bucky helps me to put James in his bed, our baby boy falling asleep as soon as his little brunette head hits the pillow.  
  
“I’m coming back in a minute”, I tell Bucky when we finally enter our bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable”, I add, winking.  
  
I quickly sneak in the bathroom where lays the peach negligee 1940s style I bought a few days ago. When I step back in the room, Bucky’s lying on the bed, waiting for me to step out of the bathroom.  
  
“Hey baby, so as I said earlier, you have a last present to unwrap”, I say, biting my lower lip and playing with the knot on the piece of clothing I’m wearing.  
  
“Fuck, doll, you look gorgeous”, he states breathless, sitting up on the bed and crawling to me, before kneeling in front of me, his knees digging in the mattress. “Can I open it now ?”, he asks, his gaze full of hope.  
  
I just nod and his strong arms wrap around me in order to make me lie on the bed, his metal hand slipping under the negligee while his flesh hand starts to untie the knot.  
  
“Happy birthday Sergeant Barnes.”  
  
“You’re literally spoiling me, Mrs Barnes. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too”, I answer, pulling him down in a steamy kiss, while his hand is sliding upper on my thigh.  
  
This night promises to be very long.


End file.
